je suis le problème
by Lamento-chibi
Summary: Résumer : Ichigo Kurosaki est un jeune homme de 20 ans, il est majeur , Mais sa vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille pour un autiste qui ne parle qu'à ses deux sœurs âgées de 15 ans.
1. Résumer

**titre :** _Je suis le problème , tu es le meurtrier , tu m'aime_

___**Couple : Aizen&Ichigo **_

_**Deathfic (merci pour ta correction Ronsheep ) **_

_"Résumé : Ichigo Kurosaki est un jeune homme de 20 ans, il est majeur (au Japon c'est à 20 ans que l'on est majeur ). Mais sa vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille pour un autiste qui ne parle qu'à ses deux sœurs âgées de 15 ans, mais le jour de son anniversaire (20 ans ), son père ce meurt dans un accident de la route. C'est ce que tout le monde pense sauf Ichigo et ses sœurs qui mènerons leur propre enquête , mais que faire quand on est un autiste qui ne supporte pas la vue des étrangers , face à un gang de yakusa dont le chef tombe amoureux de la fraise autiste qui plus est le meurtrier de son père? Ichigo pourra-t-il aimer cet homme Aizen? Cette histoire se finira t-elle en fin dramatique ou seulement en fin triste?  
Qui vivra , verra . On le verra si cela est vrai_

**Ichigo- Mais c'est quoi cette fic , pourquoi je suis un autiste , pourquoi tu me met avec l'autre et attend en plus c'est mes sœurs qui doivent prendre soin de moi ... mais je ... je**

**Moi-Tu , quoi ?**

**Ichigo-Je.. je .. JE VAIS TE TUER , TE BRÛLER , NON JE VAIS DEJA TE RETIRER CE QUI TE SERT DE CERVEAU , ET TE LE DONNER A BOUFFER AU ARRANCAR, ET APRES JE TE BRÛLE !**

**Moi-Mais , mais Ichigo , j'ai rien fait ... c'est heu ... Orime qui la demandé !**

**Ichigo-Ah et pourquoi tu l'a écouté ?**

**Moi-Si je ne la m'étais pas elle me forcerait à manger sa nouvelle recette qu'elle a faite .**

**Ichigo-Heu , oki , je te comprend ... je vais te laisse faire la suite alors .**

**Moi-Merci , tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu !**

**Ichigo-Quoi tu a dis quoi ?**

**Moi-J'ai dis que le ciel est bleu**

**Ichigo- A oki "**


	2. Chapter 1:Bonjours Kon

"Je suis le problème, tu es le meurtrier, tu m'aimes

Chapitre 1:Bonjour Kon **( Merci pour cette correction Ronsheep. )**

Bonjour Kon tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? Oui le jour de mon anniversaire.  
Mais ça sert à quoi ? Tu me diras que c'est un an de plus mais pourquoi un  
an de plus, Yuzu me dis que sa va être un anniversaire très particulier.  
J'aime pas quand c'est particulier j'aime pas les changements. Personne ne me comprend sauf toi, toi tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, jamais tu me touche ,jamais , j'ai peur que l'on me fasse du mal ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si différent des autres ? Tu le sais toi ? ... Moi aussi je ne le sais pas, ils disent que je suis autiste; Une personne qui est dans son monde mais cela est faux, et tu le sais, je ne suis pas dans mon monde ou dans ma bulle comme ils le disent souvent. Non moi, je me sens pas dans une bulle , je me sens en danger tout le temps. Je veux du monde autour de moi, mais en même temps j'ai peur, des personnes qui m'entourent sauf Yuzu , Karin et maman , je les aime tellement , mais je ne peux pas supporter leur toucher .

Une fois maman voulait me serrer dans ses bras pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait, je l'ai repoussée , je me suis mis à crier. Je ne pouvais plut m'arrêter, alors pour me calmer je me suis assis, ramenant mes jambes au niveau de mon ventre, mon menton sur mes genoux,et je me mis à me balancer d'avant en arrière. Alors maman se mis à genoux devant moi puis elle se mit à me parler.

« -Écoute. Mon fils je comprends , que tu ne veux pas que je te touche , je sais que je ne pourrai jamais te comprendre mon fils , mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur , alors mon trésor , mon trésor calme toi , je suis là , maman est là pour te protéger , je resterais avec toi pour toujours ,c'est une promesse.»

Sur le moment je ne disais rien, je ne pouvais rien dire et pourtant si seulement, j'aurai pu lui dire que je l'aimais comme elle m'aimait, même si pour moi je ne savais pas à quoi ça servirait de dire que l'on aime une personne. Alors au lieu de dire ces étranges sentiments, je l'ai prise dans mes bras , une chose qu'elle n'aurai jamais penser de ma part , je me sentais bien dans ses bras , je me sentais en sécurité. Alors pour que cesentiment reste près de moi , je l'ai serré plus fort, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre au son de sa respiration , son torse se levait et redescendait toutes les deux secondes , et je ne pu  
bouger de peur de tout casser de ce moment si rare entre nous , si seulement j'avais su que serrer une personne dans ses bras était comme ça , je l'aurais fait plus souvent. Mais toutes choses on une fin, j'ai dû me séparer d'elle à contre cœur .

« -Merci , merci , je t'aime tellement,je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Me dit elle

-Je ...je non je ne peux pas . Dis-je d'une voix cassée par les émotions trop fortes pour moi.

-C'est bon je comprends, aller viens on vas manger, les filles sont en-bas  
elles doivent nous attendre.» Et c'est les seuls souvenir d'elle que je  
garda dans ma tête, elle portait sa robe préférée .

Elle disait qu'elle la portait lors de son premier rendez-vous avec papa .Elle ne parlait pas vraiment de papa devant moi , la seule chose que je savais de lui, était qu'il aurait voulu rester avec nous mais qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de son travail .

Pour son premier rendez-vous avec papa , il lui avait poser un lapin ,donc elle repartit très remonté contre le malchanceux qui lui avait fait poiroter  
une heure dehors dans le froid. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, il est apparu comme par magie , avait-elle dit en rigolant , il avait un bouquet de roses blanches dans sa main , il était très beau dans son costume noir , elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en repinçant au père de ses enfants. Puis il marcha vers elle pour lui donner son bouquet mais alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça , elle lui mit une gauche en lui hurlant dessus  
qu'il était mal poli de ne pas venir à l'heure ,et qu'il était un goujat  
qu'il aurai pu dire qu'il était désole de son retard , puis elle est  
rentrer chez elle sans même un regard pour lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi  
elle aimait cette robe, pour un premier rendez-vous j'aurai compris mais pas pour son premier rendez-vous loupé .

C'est vrai que cette robe lui allait très bien , elle était ni trop longue ni trop courte , elle arrivait au dessus du genou, sa coupe était droite, son décolletée partait en V qui ne montrait pas trop la poitrine de celle qui la portait , puis il y avait cette ceinture qui allait avec la robe, la ceinture était portée au-dessus des hanches , elle était bien serrée ,qui permettait de mettre en valeur la silhouette .

Je me souviens de son visage ce jour-là , il était d'une beauté sans pareille , elle avait pour habitude d'attacher ses cheveux roux foncés en longue natte qui lui donnait l'air sévère mais mes sœurs et moi savons très bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas , elle est d'une très grande douceur avec nous surtout avec mes sœurs car moi je refusais qu'elle me touche. A la place de cette natte elle avait laisser ses cheveux détachés , ils lui arrivaient au bas du dos , la seule chose qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux était une broche en or qui  
représentait un dragon au yeux de jade , le jade qui était mis pour faire  
les yeux du dragon était d'un vert envoûtant pour toutes personnes qui plongeaient son regard dedans ,cette broche était sur la gauche vers le bas de ses longs  
cheveux .

Cette coupe lui permettait de mettre en valeur ses yeux comme sa robe d'un bleu ciel que l'on pourrait se noyer dedans sans ressentir de la douleur,  
mais ce qu'il les mettait le plus en valeur était ses lèvres d'un rose vif .

Voilà les seuls souvenirs que j'avais d'elle , ses vêtements ,son visage  
angélique et cette voix qui me hante encore toutes les nuits , elle était si douce , quand elle parlait ses parole étaient comme une prière pour mes sœurs. Pour moi elle était bien plus, elle était ma vie, cette vie que l'on m' arracha de mon quotidien, par cette nuit où elle portait sa robe bleue, le bleu de mon malheur . Le bleu taché par cette eau rouge sur la femme, j'avais beau regarder le corps de cette femme a mes pieds rien, rien ne sortait de ma bouche alors que mes sœurs hurlaient et pleuraient. Moi je ne pleurais pas je ne parlais pas, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était penser : où est maman ? Cette personne qui était par terre ne pouvais être elle, non maman était toujours souriante, toujours,  
pas comme cette personne qui avait aucune expression sur son visage. Au fond de moi je savais que c'était vrai, elle était bien par terre avec tout cette eau rouge. Je me souviens que j'avais commencé a faire une crise la plus violente que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant . J'avais mal au cœur, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait avoir mal au cœur et pourtant c'est si douloureux, comme si on était compressé entre desétaux .

Depuis ce jour quand des hommes vêtus de blanc sont arrivés et sont repartis avec le corps de cette femme qui était maman , je ne l'ai plus jamais revue,donc tous les jours je guette son retour à la maison , mais rien elle n'est  
toujours pas rentrer, mais je l'attendrais, c'est une promesse que je me suis faite, je sais qu'elle reviendra et tu sais pourquoi Kon ? Oui ! Tu as raison elle avait promis qu'elle me protégerai et qu'elle resterais près de moi pour toujours , elle me l'avait promis et maman tiens toujours ses promesses pas vrai Kon ?

« Comment vous osez venir la bouche en cœur en disant que vous êtes notre  
père ! Vous avez abandonné maman , alors … alors …. Yuzu  
aide-moi !

-Donc vous êtes notre père vous voulez manger avec nous ?

-Mais Yuzu …

-Pourquoi pas, Papa est heureux de retrouver ses petites filles mais où est mon grand garçon ? »"

Quoi il y a un homme dans la maison de maman ?

Chapitre 2 : je demande un père pour la famille _ Kurosaki ._

**Ichigo-Non !**

**Moi- !**

**Aizen-Bonjours , je vous dérange peux t'être ?**

**Ichigo-Ou...(je le frappe pour qu'il ne disse rien)**

**Moi-Bien sur que non Aizen-sama si non regarder la page 4 ,5,6,7 et 8 où normalement Draklamento à fini , comme les trouvez-vous **

**(par pour lire toute les page )**

**Ichigo-Toi si il m'arrive malheur dans cette fic je te tue  
**

**Moi-Et moi qui étais conter le fait de tuer tes soeurs dans cette fic , c'est DrakLamento qui va êtres super contente .**

**Ichigo-Non tous mais pas mes soeurs , je ne veux pas que cette folle les tue elles sont trop jeunes .**

**Moi-Et , la folle s'est aussi moi veux que je suis aussi Draklamento , mais je vais être gentille , de toute façon cette fic est une deathfic qui dis deathfic ve dire mort .**

**Ichigo-Heu oki bon bah ... Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 2

Me revoilà ! Je suis désoler pour mon retard pour ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas eux le temps d'aller sur l'ordi

merci pour la correction de Ronsheep pour avoir trouver du temps pour me corriger cette fic , si tu li ça je voulais te dire merci !

Se chapitre va être en plusieurs partie / au moins 3 / donc pas de Aizen pour le moment ( il viendra dans le prochain chapitre )

"Chapitre 2 : Je demande un père pour la famille Kurosaki .

« -Donc vous êtes notre père vous voulez manger avec nous ?  
-Mais Yuzu …  
-Pourquoi pas, Papa est heureux de retrouver ses petites filles mais où est mon grand garçon ? »

"Quoi il y a un homme dans la maison de maman ? "

« -Il est dans sa chambre , je vais le chercher .  
-Non je vais le faire j'ai pas envie de rester avec lui de toute façon Ichigo ne le reconnaîtra pas. »

Je ne peux plus bouger, ni respirer , Kon pourquoi , il est revenu ? Pourquoi, alors que maman n'est pas là ? J'ai mal, comme la dernière fois où il est parti mon cœur, j'ai mal.

« -Ichigo , je rentre . » Karin, pourquoi elle parle comme ça ? Elle a l'air triste.

« -Karin , il y a papa dans le salon ?  
-... viens Yuzu nous attend. »

Elle se retourne vers la porte de ma chambre , elle ne bouge plus elle veut que je la suive mais moi j'ai pas envie d'aller dans le salon car il est là . Alors pour me calmer je posemes yeux sur toi ,tu me assis sur la chaise que tu ne quittes jamais sauf pour aller dans mes bras. Comme si elle avait deviné mes pensés , elle se retourne puis me regarde avec ses yeux marrons..

« Allez , tu peux l'apporter si tu veux , mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi .  
-Oui je viens, tu viens Kon ? »

Pourquoi je te poses cette question ? Bien que tu veux venir avec moi . Je cours presque pour rejoindre Karin .

«- Je suis désolé, Masaki .  
-Pourquoi , pourquoi tu me quittes tu ne m'aimes plus!  
-Si je t'aime mais je dois partir, je t'aime Masaki  
-Tu as pensé à eux , à nos enfants ?  
-Je …  
-Non  
-Mais ….  
-Laisse-moi parler , j'ai besoin de toi , Ichigo a besoin de nous et sans toi il y a pas de « nous » alors reste !  
-Non je suis désolé je dois partir, il me l'a demandé, il veut que ses hommes restent dans les parages . Si je ne le fais pas tu sais ce qu'il risque d'arriver.  
-Je sais ...Isshin .  
-Hé mais ne pleure pas , mon amour , je te fais la promesse que je quitterai tout ,mon boulot et mes amis pour eux et pour toi .  
-Ne promet pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras faire.  
-Bien sûr que oui je vais la tenir cette promesse, chérie . »

Voilà comme promis , j'ai tenu ma parole , pour toi Masaki et pour eux .Je suis devant la porte de notre maison que je n'ai pas revu depuis quatorze ans , quatorze ans de remords , pour avoir laissé ma famille , mais la chose qui m'avait fait vraiment mal c'était Ichigo . Il n'avait que six ans , il avait besoin d'un père mais moi je n'étais pas là, si je pouvais remonter le temps je le ferrai .Et mes deux dernières , quand je les ai quitté elles avaient un an tout juste , le jours de leurs anniversaire , quel père pathétique je fais , tu ne trouves pas Masaki ? Lorsque j'ai appris ta mort -il y a au moins une semaine ou trois jours , je ne sais plus- c'était comme si on m'arrachait le cœur . J'avais demandé une permission d'une semaine pour aller à Karakura , mais ce salop me l'a refusée , après toustce que je lui ait fait , je lui ait donné ma vie pour le servir , ma vie de père , de mari. Et lui me refuse ça, de voir ma défunte femme et mes enfants qui maintenant n'avaient plus que moi leur papa . Sur le coup je l'aurai tué mais veux que je ne suis pas suicidaire, je lui ai dit :

« -Vous , je vous ai tout donné et la seule chose que j'ai droit c'est un non .  
-Et alors? Tu resteras ici , tu es un de mes hommes , tu dois pour de ce fait rester près de moi au cas où il y aurait un problème . Sur ce, tu peux disposer .  
-Ouais , je vais bien disposer . » Et puis je suis parti dans mes appartements , j'ai pris la premiere valise qui me tombait sous la main .

J'ai pris mes affaires, mon pistolet, et la photo de notre famille. Enfin je vais pouvoir redevenir l'homme que j'étais il y a quatorze ans je, je ne me suis plus attardé sur la photo. Avant je ne prenais pas le temps de la regarder de plus près. On pouvait voir cinq personnes , une femme qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille de neuf mois , un homme qui tenait aussi une fille du même âge que l'autre et la dernière personne était une petit garçon de six ans qui avait dans ses bras une petite peluche en forme de lion . Je voulais plus détailler les personnages de cette photo qui toi Masaki mes deux petites jumelles Karin et Yuzu , mon fils et moi . Je l'ai mis dans ma poche, j'ai pris ma valise et je suis partis aussi vite que possible , j'étais dehors , il faisait nuit , je regardais à gauche puis à droite rien. Donc je suis aller vers la gare j'ai pris un billet pour aller à Karakura , il y avait personne dans se train .

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, je voyais le paysage défiler devant moi Quand tous à coup mon portable commença à vibrer, je l'ai pris, j'ai regardé le numéro qui s'affichait Il y avait écris : A.S . Là j'ai même pas cherché à comprendre je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre que j'avais ouverte.  
Là au moins il ne me retrouvera plus. Lorsque je suis enfin arriver à la ville il était déjà neuf heures

. Ce fut à 10h30 que je suis sortit de mon avocat pour avoir la garde de mes enfants, le juge était d'accord pour que je les garde. Donc c'est tous content je me dirigeais vers ma maison. Et voilà toute l'histoire Masaki.

Je suis tombé bien bas pour parler tous seul à la photo de ma femme. Allez courage frappe maintenant à ta porte, quelle ironie je frappe à ma propre porte.

« -Oui .  
-Bonjour .  
-Bonjour . Monsieur (« messieurs » c'est le pluriel or là Isshin il est seul) , vous voulez ?  
-Je voudrai vous parler , toi et ta sœur .  
-Heu , oui d'accord , mais rentrez Monsieur …..  
-Kurosaki .  
-Hein. »

Elle ressemble trait pour trait à Masaki . A ce que je peux voir elle est toujours choquée

«- Hé Yuzu , c'est qui ce mec ?  
-Et Karin , ne parles pas comme ça à un membre de notre famille.  
-Quoi ? Membre de notre famille !  
-Oui ,(elle se tourne vers l'homme ) je suis si contente de faire votre connaissance .  
-Moi pas. Si c'est pour l'héritage vous pouvez toujours rêver !  
-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu vous parler, je suis là car je suis votre nouveaux tuteur légale .  
-Ah oui, vous êtes notre oncle ?  
-Non , je suis votre père .  
-Hein , vous êtes notre papa? »

Ah, que j'aime bien voir le visage des mes deux petites chéries en plant bug , Yuzu a l'air plutôt contente , elle sourit, mais Karin , elle c'est plutôt le contraire .

« Comment vous osez venir la bouche en cœur en disant que vous êtes notre père ? Vous avez abandonné maman , alors … alors …. Yuzu aide-moi !  
-Donc vous êtes notre père. Vous voulez manger avec nous ?  
-Mais Yuzu …

-Pourquoi pas, Papa est heureux de retrouver ses petites filles mais où est mon grand garçon ?  
-Il est dans sa chambre, je vais le chercher.  
-Non , Yuzu je vais le faire j'ai pas envie de rester avec lui, de toutes façons Ichigo ne le reconnaîtra pas. »

Et elle se dirige vers la chambre Ichigo. Bon à ce que je vois elle n'est pas heureuse de me voir ,bon pas grave… Si c'est grave elle ne me reconnaît pas comme son papa .NON ! Mais pourquoi moi dieu ? J'ai rien fais.

« -Je suis désolée pour Karin … elle est …  
-Non c'est bon je comprends, je viens devant vous après quatorze ans d'absence, c'est normal qu'elle pense que je vous ait abandonnés vous et votre mère .  
-Heu Mr Ku … Non … papa je … pourrais … savoir ...pourquoi ...heu ...vous … tu es parti de la maison ?  
-Je ne sais pas c'est assez long .  
-J'ai tout mon temps. »Sourit-elle

« Bon oki : Alors je vais commencer par le début ….

A suivre Dans la partie 2

sa qui va se passer

"-Je suis désoler Ichigo ...

-La ferme , non , non c'est pas vrai maman ne peu ..."

"-Tu veux jouer à ça Isshin , alors jouons , mais tu vas perdre

Surpris surpris !

Ichigo: C'est quoi se truque .

Lamentochibi : Bah se qui vas se passer dans la suite .

Ichigo : Non je te parle pas de ça , mais de cette feuille

Lamentochibi : Ah ... c'est rien Ichi

Ichi: Rien C'est rien , attend , tu veux que je te la lisse

"Cher Aizen -sama

comme vous me lavez demander , berry serra à vous dans le chapitre 5 qui je pense arrivera dans quelque semaines je ne puis vous dire la date car , j'ai mon putain de brevet de merde à passer ( pardon pour mon vocabulaire très fleurie ) le 27 à 28 .

Ps: Je ne sais pas si mettre Ichigo en maid va marcher . "

Lamentochibi : Heu Reviews .


	4. Chapiter 2 partie 2

_**Pour le moment elle n'a pas été corriger :) **_

Partie 2

Ce salop je le hais , il ose venir après quatorze ans après que maman soit morte .

Pauvre Ichigo lorsqu'il va l'apprendre . Bon , courage Karin .

« -Ichigo , je rentre . » j'ai pas envie de lui parler de lui

« -Karin , il y a papa dans le salon ?

-... viens Yuzu nous attend . » Je ne préfère pas lui répondre , il risquerai de faire une de ses crises . J' ai la chaire de poule rien quand y repensent , il ne peux pas se contrôler , seule maman pouvait le calmer , mais maintenant elle n'est plut là . Elle me manque , il y a un gros vide en moi , sans elle , il y a plut de famille , même si l'autre est là , il ne fait pas partie de notre famille . Pourquoi il ne me suis pas ? Il veut apporter Kon , je suis sur ! Il a beau être mon grand frère , il aura toujours besson de nous , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien pouvoir prendre soin de lui , il est tellement . . . tellement Ichigo .

« Aller , tu peux l'apporter si tu veux , mais je veux que tu viens avec moi .

-Oui je viens , tu viens Kon ? » Cette phrase me fait sourire .

« Karin , Maman revient quand ?

-Heu je ne sais pas ?

-Tu mens . Dis moi ! »

Non tous mais pas ça ,j'ai comme une boule dans la gorge , mes yeux me pique .

« -PARDON ,PARDON , JE VOULAIS TE LE DIRE PLUTÔT !

- Pourquoi tu hausse la voie ? »

Non , merde j'ai trop hausse la voie , comme je vais faire .

« -Non Ichigo , pardon , je suis désoler pardon ,je … je … hausserai plus la voie promit .Alors arrête de trembler ok ?

-NON JE VEUX VOIR MAMAN !

**jzhzehzegfrfkjoieutfvbn,bv,**

« -NON JE VEUX VOIR MAMAN »

Au non Ichigo . Il fait une crise . Comment je vais faire , maman n'est plus là comment faire ?

« -Ichigo ? Sa s'était Ichigo ?

-Oui mais n'y aller pas il risque de …

-Yuzu , je sais quoi faire de mon fils n'es pas peur.

-Oui mais ... »

misse il est déjà monter à l'étage , je fais quoi maintenant . Tiens je vais faire des gâteau s . Kami-san je vous pris faite en sorte qu'il n'y arrive rien à mon frère.

Tout de même je ne comprends pas pourquoi , il nous a quitter .

_« Écoute Yuzu tu dois savoir que je vous ai pas quitter par plaisir , j'étais obliger de partir pour mon boulot don je ne suis pas très fière .Tous a commencer lorsque j'avais 18 ans . J'étais un délinquant , c'était un belle époque , j'étais libre d'aller où je voulais de faire se que je voulais sans que personne ne me dis quoi faire de ma vie .j'étais l'aîné de notre famille je vivais avec mes deux sœurs s'étaient des jumelles et mes trois frères et ta grand mère . Ma famille était comme moi surtout ma mère .Elle s'appelait Ichigaru . Tu dois te dire pourquoi je ne parle pas de mon père , je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de lui il est mort d'une maladie incurable lorsque que nous étions très jeunes . Et ma mère ne s'y est jamais remise .Elle voulait paraître forte devant nous , mais lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui était dans les yakuza et ils ont fini par vivre ensemble , c'était une nouvelle vie pour elle , on était très heureux pour elle . Et s'est là que grâce au petit ami d'Ichigaru que je rentra dans le monde les yakuza , au début c'était super cool , mais lorsque j'ai rencontre votre mère j'ai voulu tous quitter surtout mon boulot . Mais s'était trop tard .Donc j'ai demander a mon patron si je pouvait me marier avec votre mère et il était d'accord , j'étais si heureux , puis quelles années on passé et on a eux Ichigo , et puis vous . J'étais si heureux mais se bonne-heur ne dura pas car peu après votre naissance , j'avais appris que mon patron était mort pendant une mission et que son fils allait reprendre la relevé , je connaissais bien son fils il était diffèrent de son père , il était d'un sadisme que tu ne peux même pas imaginer , je l'ai connu lorsqu'il avait 10 ans et moi 25 ans . Maintenant il a 30 ans . Et s'est lui qui m'avait forcer de vous quitter, si je ne l'avais pas fais , votre mère et vous et surtout moi , seraient en se moment entrant de manger les pissenlit par les racines. » _

Son histoire est trop vaque , il doit cacher quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça . Pourquoi je doute de lui . Je vais devenir comme Karin .

**-(rrytytyuik)-**

« Karin , Maman revient quand

-Heu je ne sais pas ?

-Tu mens . Dis moi ! »

Elle me ment toujours , toujours , elle me regarde toujours avec ses yeux pleins de piter. Je sais que je suis pas comme les autres , mais je voudrais tellement êtres comme les autres .

« -PARDON ,PARDON , JE VOULAIS TE LE DIRE PLUTÔT !

-Pourquoi tu hausse la voie ? » J'aime pas quand elle hausse la voie , c'est toujours quelque chose de mauvais quand quelqu'un hausse la voie .

« Je suis désoler Ichigo ,je … je … hausserai plus la voie promit .Alors arrête de trembler ok ? »

Comment elle peut me dire ça . Elle n'a jamais tenus s'est promesse . Jamais .

« -NON JE VEUX VOIR MAMAN ! »

je veux la voir , je veux la voir. C'est bon , je ne peux plut me retenir , il faut que sa sorte , maman me le dis souvent qu'il faut par foie exprimer se que l'on ressent .

« MAMAN ,JE VEUX MAMAN , ELLE EST OU …. OU EST T'ELLE , OU EST MAMAN ! » Je n'arrive plus a respirer , j'ai mal au cœur .

«- Ichigo ! Tu vas bien . »Je … Papa … Pourquoi … Je te hais … J'ai mal Kon si mal .

« -Partez , il ne veut pas vous voir !

-Karin , je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi , ma fille !

-Je ne suis plut votre fille , depuis que vous nous avez quitter . Par votre faute maman est morte , elle avez besoin de vous !

-Maman est morte ?

-Ichigo , on … voulait pas te le dire ...comme ça .

-Comment , vous ne lui avez pas dis , que Masaki était …

-La ferme , non , non c'est pas vrai maman ne peut pas être partie , elle m'avait promit de jamais me laisser , jamais seul ! »

**;(ffffghjjkl)**

«- Alors .

-Non … Boss

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi … TU ES TOUJOURS LA !

-Pardon , Boss .

-Je pense qu'il doit être dans sa chambre .

-Mais non , la baleine , il y ai pas dans sa chambre , il doit être …

-TA DIS QUOI SCHTROUMPF GROGNON !

-ET EN PLUT D'ETRE ENORME , ELLE ENTENT PLUT LA VIELLE !

-JE T'EMMERDE , LE BLEU

-Mais calmez vous .

-TU SAIS SE QU'IL TE DIS LE BLEU .

-QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERME ,VOUS DEUX !

-Mais ta gueule Pink face !

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Halimoche !

-C'est Halibel ! H .A.L.I.B.E.L !Grimminou .

-Comment … mais je vais te refaire ta face , toi !

-Bah vas y , je t'attends ! »

Et sa va recommencer entres ses deux là , vraiment mais qu'elle idée de les m'être cote à cote .

Je peux même plut dormir tranquillement , avec ses deux énergumènes à coter de moi .M'énerve

ses deux la , et maintenant ses les chaises , se sont des gamins .

« -Ha ha ha , alors le minou se fait battre par une fille !

-Par une fille , tu as rêve la vielle !

-BON MAINTENANT , VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER VOS CONNERIES . CAR LA JE VAIS M'ENERVER . »

Ah quand s'est le boss qui s'énerve , sa va faire mal .Halibel ne dit plus rien comme Grimmjow , tu parle moi aussi je n'aurai rien dis .

« -Oui Aizen-sama

-...

-Grimmjow .

-Oui boss

-Bien , je préfère . Alors Szayel .

-Oui alors , l'équipe 9 a localiser le portable de Isshin .

-Bien , alors il était bien prés d'une voie ferrée .

-Oui Aizen-sama .

-S'est tous ?

-Non , il est à Karakura .

-Mais comment tu sais ça ?

-Du calme Gin , je vais te le dire , j'ai découvert qu'il y a peu une certaine Masuki Kurosaki était morte a Karakura . Donc j'ai fait le rapprochement , qu'il doit être à Karakura et de plus , je viens d'avoir la confirmation qu'il a demander la garde des trois enfants de cette dame .

-Bon travaille , Szayel , donc Isshin avait une femme et des enfants et il me la toujours cacher , bon .. . »

Tiens même moi je ne savais pas qu'il avez des enfants et une femme . Pauvre Halibel ,elle qui rêvait de devenir sa femme .En tous cas je suis pas le seul à être étonner ,même Ulquiorra , a l'air étonner . Je le trouve bizarre se mec mais bon dans cette pièce tous le monde est bizarre ,lui il garde toujours la même expression , neutre , il ne parle presque jamais , comme moi enfin presque , car moi je dors toute la journée , donc je ne parle pas car sa me fatigue . Halibel est une femme bien mystérieuse , très belle blonde de 35 ans avec des forme très , très généreuse . Je ne sais pas pourquoi Grimmjow l'appelle la baleine elle est pas énorme . Elle a une de ses force que peux de fille peu avoir . Szayel , il est très intelligent , le seul hic avec ses qu'il a les cheveux rose , enfuit ,il voit la vie en rose , mais s'est un mec cool quand il ne commence pas a parler .Grimmjow , lui est aussi fort que Halibel , il a les cheveux bleu yeux bleu et il est plutôt grande gueule comme Nnoitra , lui c'est girafe- man . Rien que de penser sa me fatigue donc , je vais aller plutôt dormir .

«- Stark tu vas aller avec Lilinette à Parie pour la mission 0235

-Zzzzzz

-Lilinette .

-Oui Aizen-sama. LE VIEUX ALLER VIENS ! »

Non pas elle , elle fait mal !

«-Bon Grimmjow et Halibel vous allez voir le « nettoyeur » et donner lui cette lettre . Et toi Gin prends l'équipe 0 et toi Ulquiorra et Nnoitra allez voir avec Szayel pour des information sur la famille Kurosaki mais surtout sur les enfants . Demain on se retrouve à Karakura devant le chat noir à 18h !

-Oui Boss/Aizen-sama

-Tu veux jouer à ça Isshin , alors jouons , mais tu vas perdre , deux chose : ta vie et ta famille. »

Fin de la partie 2 du chapitre 2:)

dans la partie 3 il y aura

« -Je suis désoler de t'avoir dit que tu n'étais plut mon père … »

« -Non Ichigo ! »

« -Papa pourquoi tu es revenu … »

« -Boss , on a des info sur le gosse … »

« -Mission de merde … »

« -Non pourquoi , vous été partie tous les deux ... »

« Ichigo , je pense qu'il n'est pas mort comme ça ... »

**Ichigo-A te revoilà **

**Lamentochibi-Et oui !**

**Aizen-Tu en a mis du temps .**

**Lamentochibi-Roh pardon **

**Ichigo-Je pense que veux que s'est les vacances tu vas ...**

**Lamentochibi-Oui :) Reviews ? **


	5. Chapter 2 fin

Chapitre 2 partie 3

pas encore corriger et merci pour les personnes qui lisent ma fic sa me fait vraiment plaisir :)

Bon les voilà aller Go !

« -Je suis désoler mais votre père est mort .

-Il est mort ? Papa est mort ? … Karin

-Je sais j'ai entendu Yuzu . Merci Mlle…

-A non pas Mlle , je n'aime pas ça … appelle moi plutôt Halibel .

-Oui Halibel tu viens Yuzu .

-D'accord Karin mais comment on va le dire à Ichigo lorsque l'on va rentre a la maison .

-On verra Yuzu … »

Attend il y a une personne dans la maison merde il faut que je l' appelle

« -Bon merci on part .

-Oui Je ne vous retiens pas . »

C'est bon elles sont parti . Bon j'appelle donc voilà

BIIP BIIP BIIP

_-Tu veux quoi ? _

_-_Tu es où là ?

_-Bah là je suis dans la maison avec Grimmjow . Je fais mon boulot de nettoyeur là donc laisse moi faire mon boulot veux tu ._

_-_Il y a un des enfants dans la maison

-_Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible . Attends _

_-_Oui

_-Dis moi Grimm pourquoi Halibel ma dis que il y avait encore UNE personnes dans la maison !_

_-_**Hein mais j'ai rien fais moi pourquoi tu me frappe , Nell .**

-_Je te frappe car tu n'es qu'un BAKA COMMENT ON VA FAIRE NOUS SI IL Y A UNE PERSONNE DANS CETTE MAISON SI IL NOUS VOIT ON DEVRA LE TUE ET TU SAIS SE QU'IL NOUS A DIT LE BOSS !_

**-Je ne sais pas s'est toi qui avais la lettre , moi la seule chose que je devais faire était de t'aider .**

POPOPOJE EHEBF ERHFRJBE FJHRJHFHFhttj fjb

« -je ne sais pas s'est toi qui avais la lettre , moi la seule chose que je devais faire était de t'aider. »

A oui merde il a raison … pour une foie . Mais si il y a une personne dans la maison comme dit Halibel , on est dans la merde , on ne doit tuée personne dans cette mission pour pas se faire remarquer , à causse de cette mission j'ai du annuler mon voyage à Disnedland et moi qui me fessais une joua d'y aller .

_Je vais enfin partir super bon j'ai tout mes affaire super super ! Bon alors il me manque quoi _

_**DRIING DRIING**_

_Tiens on sonne je vais aller voir ._

_« -Bonjours que puis-je pour ... »_

_Vite ferme cette porte . _

_« -Cou... AÏH putain sa fait mal »_

_Mais quand la porte est fermer on l'entend de l'autre côté . Mais pourquoi ils sont la eux ._

_« -Nell ouvre cette porte !_

_-Non vous me voulez quoi ? Vous êtes venu pour me pourrir mes super Nellvacanses !_

_-Mais non petite sœur on est venu car …_

_-Nellvacanses sa veut dire quoi ?_

_-Sa veut dire que tu es trop vielle pour comprendre … AÏH mais arrête avec se couteau _

_-Il y a pas d'arête dans la viande ._

_-A ha très drôle ! Bon tu nous laisse entre ? »_

_Je fais quoi j'ouvre ou pas … bon j'ouvre c'est pas bien de laisser des personnes dehors._

_« -Oui aller venez ._

_-Et merci pour m'avoir ferme la porte au nez j'ai super mal là , dis gros nichons il n'est pas casser mon nez ._

_-Appelle moi encore comme ça et c'est pas que ton nez qui va être casse._

_-On n'a plut le droit de rire ici . _

_-Non , bon Nell on a une lettre pour toi , tiens _

_-Merci Halibel ._

_Bon alors que dis cette lettre ._

_**N . J code jade29 **_

_**Mission r19 **_

_**Lorsque cette lettre te parviendra prends ton équipement tu parts avec G . J Il te donnera les coordonner du lieu .**_

_**Tu sais que il y a peu I . K nous a trahi . Mes hommes on trouver qu'il avez acheter une voiture . Donc tu sais quoi faire . Demain viens à 18H avec G . J et HALB **_

_**je te donnerai plus d'info pour ta mission .**_

_**A . S**_

_A non , c'est un code jade29 donc si je ne la fait pas je suis fini et en plus Mission r19 mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça avec Grimm , il arrive toujours à tuer une personne dans chaque mission mais la sait r19 dons sa veut dire pas de mort 0 morts . Bon je pense que sa va être facile . Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire comment Papy Isshin nous a trahi , je l'aimais tellement .On l'aimait tous .Arrête de pense à ça ! Tu ne dois pas avoir de sentiment pour un traître . Jamais ._

OJDJDJDJDJDJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

« -Et Nell tu te bouge . Si tu veux pas tuée alors fais ton boulot et vite

-Heu oui ok . Bon Halibel je dois y aller je te laisse , aller bye .

**-**_**Non attends je n'ai pas fin …. **_»

BIP BIP

Bon alors je dois faire quoi moi à oui je dois aller changer les fiche de la voiture pour faire porter le chapeau au garage et … et … et .

Chercher l'ordinateur D'Isshin . Bon il y au l'ordinateur .

« -Grimm tu vois un ordinateur .

-Oui tiens il y là .

-Mais pourquoi tu la pris ?!

-Bah … ?

-Bon donne le moi . »

Alors alors on va voir se que tu cache mon ami . Bon voilà je l'ai allumer . Merde il fait un mot de passe … Si je mettais I _**.**_K . Non sa ne marche pas heu Halibel Non plus . Famille non aussi ou alors … Hein mais pourquoi l'ordi s'est étain merde j'ai fais une connerie .

« -Grimm il s'est étain .

-Pas le temps Nell prends l'ordi on se barre j'ai entendu du bruis qui venait de l'étage .

-Oui mais …

-Pas de mais . On se part vite Nell

-Oui . »

Enfin dehors vite vers la voiture .

« -Tiens les clés Nell .

-Merci frangin. »

KOKHHHHHHHJHJHJHJHJHJHHJHJHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIILLLLLLLLJH 

« _**-Heu oui ok . Bon Halibel je dois y aller je te laisse , aller bye .**_

-Non attends je n'ai pas fin …. »

Bip Bip

Putain , Nell , je vais faire quoi moi si ils se font choper . Pour le moment j'ai des choses a dire à une certaine personne qui à les cheveux rose !

KOJJHGFDSSSSCSSBDHDJDDLDFJFF KFFIKFF

« -Je suis désoler mais votre père est mort .

-Il est mort ? Papa est mort ? … Karin

-Je sais j'ai entendu Yuzu . Merci Mlle…

-A non pas Mlle , je n'aime pas ça … appelle moi plutôt Halibel .

-Oui Halibel je dois partir tu viens Yuzu .

-D'accord Karin mais comment on va le dire à Ichigo lorsque l'on va rentre a la maison .

_-_On verra Yuzu … »

Comment on va faire pour lui dire qu'il est mort alors que l'on vient tous juste de l'accepter dans notre famille . Ça fait cinq jours cinq jours , que Ichigo , Yuzu et moi avons retrouver le sourie . Une semaine qu'il vie avec nous . Les deux premiers jours , Ichigo était perdu , il venait d'apprendre la mort de maman ,et que son père était revenu comme un cheveux sur la souper , pendants ses deux jours il n'est pas venu manger avec nous , ni parler à Yuzu et à moi . Je me souviens de la nuit du deuxièmes jours qu'il était ici .

_OJOJKIJKHHJHJHJHHJ_

_J'étais assis à table il était 19h normalement , il venait toujours manger a cette heure . Il y avait Yuzu qui était à ma droite et PAPA devant moi . Je ne lui avais pas adressée la parole de toute la journée .Je regardais tous sauf lui , j'avais encore du mal à croire que j'avais un père j'étais si contente et en colère à la fois .Il nous avait abandonner Maman et nous , on avait besoin de lui mais il n'était pas là . Qui était là pour arrêter les pleure d'Ichigo quand il fessait ses crisse , qui était là pour nous raconter des histoires sur le prince charmant , qui était là pour aller nous cherche à l'école et surtout qui était là pour nous aimez ,lui il était pas là , lui il était avec d'autre personne je suis sur qu'ils rigolaient bien entre eux . Alors que nous ,on voulait une figure paternel , tous se que je voulait était une famille , mais comment avoir une famille sans maman .C'est pour ça qu'au début je le détestais . Je sentis quelque chose de mouille coulez sur ma joue ._

_« -Karin , écoute moi juste au bous , tu dois savoir que je vous aime de tous mon cœur , c'est vrais que je n'étais jamais là pour calmer les crisses d'Ichigo , Ni pour Yuzu ni pour toi .Si je pouvais tous refaire je le changerai . je..._

_-Pourquoi vous revenez hein , vous nous avez fait souffrir , comme vous dit vous n'étiez pas là, lorsque Ichigo fessait ses crisses .Le plus dure , c'était de regarder se qu'avait mon frère et de ne rien pourvoir faire , de l'entendre criée comme un dament et ne pas savoir se qu'il se passait .Maman était seule pour prendre soin de nous elle était fatiguer . S'est à l'age de 9 ans que j'ai appris que mon frère était anormal , qu'il n'était pas comme nous . Qu'il ne pourrait jamais apprendre à aimer que s'était un fou ! On était les seuls Maman , Yuzu et moi à prendre sa déférence , une psy voulait le mètre chez les fous mais nous savons qu'il ne l'était pas , il avez besoin de sa famille , de savoir qu'il était aimer …mais vous , vous ne nous avez jamais aimer !_

_-Écoute moi ! Même si je n'étais pas là , vous n'étiez pas seule ,a votre avis pour quoi la psy avez perdu devant le juge ,du 31 Juin le jours où tu étais prisse dans l'équipe de foot !_

_Je me suis battu pour qu'il reste . Et pour vous aussi je me suis battu. Pour que toi Yuzu tu rentre au lycée d'hôtesse et pour toi aussi Yuzu et pour toi aussi pour le lycée pro . Mais je ne pouvait pas vous voir ou vous parlez , j'étais avec votre mère avent de partir , et je lui est tous dit , même si elle ne voulait pas que je parte elle devait vous protéger . Tous les mois je versais de l'argent sur votre conte , pour vos étude .Et ne dit pas que je ne vous aime pas , je suis partit pour vous protégez .Car _

_Las Noches voulait que je reste prés de lui , et il refuse que l'on ne lui obéisse pas ._

_-Las Noches le .. le ..gang de yakusa numéro 1 du japon je … je … Donc vous n'êtes pas … Partit car vous ne nous aimez pas ? _

_-Vous n'êtes jamais parti de mon cœur , je vous aime vous étés ma chair et mes os .Et on ne rejette jamais se que l'on n'a fait . _

_-Je suis désoler de t'avoir dit que tu n'étais plut mon père , pardon je suis désoler , j'étais tellement remonter contre vous ! »_

_Je n'arrêtais pas de pleure , je ne pouvais plut m'arrêter . Je le vis se lever de sa chaise puis avancer vers moi . Et me dis _

_« Je sais mais maintenant je suis là pour prendre soin de vous . »_

_JOJIHJHJHJHJHJ_

Bon Karin arrête de penser à ça , on doit rentre à la maison , déjà qu'Ichigo ne sait pas que l'on est plut à la maison , donc faut faire vite.

« -Mlle Kurosaki .

-Oui , je suis désoles mais votre père n'a pas survécu à l'accident .

-Nous le savons déjà M. Ishida .

-A bon ?

-Oui s'est une femme , une certain Halibel qui nous a prévenu de la mort de notre père pas vrais Yuzu ?

-Oui , une très belle femme blonde .

-Mais , nous n'avons pas d'infirmier du nom d 'Halibel ici et encore moins d'une femme blonde désoler .

-A bon ?! C'est pas grave bon on doit partir M. Ishida , au revoir .

-Oui au revoir . »

Comment ça pas d'infirmier du non Halibel , mais c'est étrange , si elle ne travaille pas ici , pour quoi elle nous a parler de la mort de Papa ?

« -Karin , tu ne trouve pas étrange cette femme ?

-Oui mais je ne comprend pas comment elle a su pour la mort de papa .

JIOJGGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH GHGHG

« -Je te frappe car tu n'es qu'un BAKA COMMENT ON VA FAIRE NOUS SI IL Y A UNE PERSONNE DANS CETTE MAISON SI IL NOUS VOIT ON DEVRA LE TUE ET TU SAIS SE QU'IL NOUS A DIT LE BOSS ! »

Hein Kon c'était quoi ça ? Mais ...mais s'est pas la voix de Karin ou de Yuzu , cette voix est plut grave , je ne l'ai jamais entendu . Attends cette voix a bien dit si il nous voit on devra le tue . Non , non pourquoi Kon , ils veulent me tué je n'ai rien fais pourquoi Kon . Je n'entends que des murmures là , il doit savoir que je suis ici et ils font venir dans ma chambre , Kon j'ai peur , ils vont me faire du mal , où son karin et Yuzu et papa . Tu sais Kon je t'ai parler des images que j'ai veux quand je dormais , maman dis que sa s'appelle des rêves , je n'arrive pas à m'y faire qu'elle soit parti

dans le ciel comme grand frère Shiro , il me manque pas toi ? Et qu'elle ne reviendra plut jamais nous voir elle me manque . Il était étrange se rêve tu ne trouve pas ? Que papa soit mort .je crois que se rêve est dus accidentant qui c'est produit hier . Ce jour là , on a fête mon anniversaire . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais heureux et triste .Se sentiment était étrange comment on peut être heureux et triste en même temps ? Je ne sais pas . J'avais comme une boule dans la gorge , j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait une personne dans la maison . Mais que j'étais quand même heureux comme ça . Yuzu a préparé un gâteau au fraise , chocolat et pêche . D'habitude j'adorais manger se gâteau mais là , il y avait quelle que chose qui était déferrant , il était toujours bon le même coût mais il y avait un petit coût derrière donc j'ai demander à Yuzu si elle avait changer de recette , elle me dit non donc je n'ai rien dit .Alors j'ai passer à autre chose .Puis après papa a demander si on voulait aller au zoo moi je ne voulais pas y aller comme tu dois le savoir Kon j'aime pas le monde et dans un zoo il y a toujours du monde. Mais alors que j'ai veux le regard de mes sœur je n'ai pas pu dire non . Donc je me suis forcer à y aller . J'étais dans ma chambre pour me prépare pour y aller , lorsque papa nous a dit qu'il devait faire les courses avant . Donc j'ai attendu , mes sœur et moi étions dans le salon lorsque que quelqu'un sonna à la porte , s'est Yuzu qui alla ouvrir à la porte , moi toujours dans le salon je pouvais entendre se qu'il disait et voir aussi . La personne qui avait sonner était un homme peu commun . Il avait les cheveux qui arrivait à ses épaules , il était plutôt grand , il dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura écrasante . Tu dois te dire pourquoi il était peu commun Kon bah ses au niveau de ses cheveux il les avait rose un rose pétard , je n'ai jamais veut une personne porter des cheveux comme ça , même Yuzu et Karin étaient étonner de voir une personne avoir les cheveux comme ça . L'homme regarda autour de lui puis dit à Yuzu si il était bien chez les Kurosaki , elle lui dit que oui et se qu'il voulait , puis d'une voix grave il répondit que notre père avait eu un accidentant de la route , après avoir étés dans un garage .Cela ma parus très bizarre car papa nous avez dit qu'il allait faire les courses et pas aller chez le garagiste . C'est la que Karin s'est misse a parler , elle voulait savoir si c'était grave puis il cet homme la regarda dans les yeux et dit cette phrase d'une froideur que je n'avais jamais entendu « Oui , c'est très grave , il ne pourra pas survivre , il est déjà mort pour moi . » cette phrase me fis me lever à une vitesse sur réaliste je me suis mis à marcher jusqu'à l'homme puis je passa devant lui , il me regarda d'une drôle de façon puis je me suis mis à courir dans la rue sans regarder autour de moi , je crois que à sa moment la j'entendais Yuzu hurler que je reste , mais je ne voulais pas , comme cette personne pense qu'il est déjà mort . Non se la ne pouvait être vrais .je me suis mis à hurler .

«« -Non pourquoi , vous été partie tous les deux , maman et puis toi , non , non , il doit mentir , il ment , tu n'est pas mort , ne me laisse pas papa pas comme avent. »

Puis je me suis mis à genoux les mains sur la route , enfin je me rendais conte que j'étais dehors et en plus dans une rue que je ne connaissais pas , je me suis mis à paniquer , j'avais peur, je ne connaissais pas cette endroits , j'étais perdu . Et si quelqu'un me voulait du mal . je vis quelque chose bouger sur ma droite .cette chose était un homme . Il me regarda puis il se mis à avancer vers moi . Moi je ne pouvais plut avancer , j'étais comme paralléliser .

« -Bonjours jeune homme . » Me dit-t-il .

Cet homme , je ne l'aimais pas , il était méchant , je pouvais le sentir , je voulais partir loin de lui

.Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un pousse . Lui , il me regardait toujours , il avait les yeux marron le même couleur que ses cheveux , il partait des lunettes . Mais je suis sur que il pouvait voir sans ça , les lunettes lui donnait un aire plut gentil , plus avenant mais avec moi se ne marche pas et tu le sais Kon . Comme je ne lui répondais toujours pas . Il fronça les sourcils et me dit .

« -J'ai dis bonjours , comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il n'a eux aucune réponse de ma par . Je le regarda droit dans les yeux , je le vis se reprocher de moi . Là je paniqua . Je commençais à donner des coups dans le vide , étonner l'homme m'attrapa par les épaules , puis me dit . « Et tu va bien pou... » je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me débattis comme un beau diable . Par reflex je lui foutais des baffes qui partait dans tous les sens . Veux que les baffes ne lui fessait rien je me suis mis à griffe son visage , se que je pouvais voir était que ça lui fessait mal, mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant . J'étais si panique que je ne me contrôlais plut . Puis j'ai eux une idée pour qu'il me lâche enfin , un coup de pied bien placer comme me disait Karin . Et la comme par miracle il me lâcha enfin .

Et là je suis parti en courant , lui il était toujours par terre .

Et voilà Kon . Mon histoire est fini , tu pense qu'il sont toujours là . Ha tu veux savoir comment je suis renter à la maison et bien s'est Karin qui ma trouver je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour me retrouver , bon là n'est pas notre problème . Je veux savoir si ils sont toujours là . Aller on va voir Kon .

BAM !

Ah misse mes livres ils sont tombés . Mais pourquoi Karin a mis mes livre ici ?!

Clac

Quoi ?! La porte a claque , donc ils sont sortis je fais quoi Kon est si il revienne ? Je sais on va aller se cacher où tu sais .

JKJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJGFFTRREREREREEDF SCXVDHDFGH

« -Mission de merde . Putain , j'ai toujours mal au ma joue .

-Ah te voilà enfin .

-Tu me veux quoi ?

-Et du calme , je suis venu tu voir car j'avais que soin d'info

-Halibel , tu vois que je suis occuper là .

-Oui je le vois très bien , que tu es occuper à tu masser la joue .

-Bien sur que non … je … tu veux quoi ?

-Shirosaki Kurami , tiens voilà ça photo c'est le boss qui veux savoir avec qui il travaille .

-Non tu dois te tromper s'est Shiro Kurosaki .

-Attends tu dis Kurosaki , tu es sur le rose ?

-Oui je suis sur que son vrais nom de famille est Kurosaki . Et ne m'appelle pas le rose .

- S'est pas de ma faute si tu as les cheveux rose . À oui avant que tu me donnes les info sur lui tu peux me dire pourquoi tu a la joue enfler comme ça . »

Si je ne lui dis rien elle va pas me lâcher d'une semelle , je me demande comment à fait Isshin pour la supporter comme ça mais bon aller je me lance

« -D'accord mais tu te la faire me . Alors voilà hier je devais faire un état des lieu pour Grimmjow et Nell . J'ai sonner puis il y avait une charment jeune fille qui devait être Yuzu qui ma ouverte la porte . Puis j'ai regarder il y avait trois personnes la fille qui était a la porte puis une autre qui était plus en arrière , et la dérnier personne qui était assit sur le canapé était un garçon plutôt mignon il avait les cheveux roux .Après la petite observation de la maison j'ai dis que leur père avait eux un accident après sa révision au garage . La fille qui était dernier me demanda si s'était grave , je lui est répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre à ça et qu'il était déjà mort pour moi , et là je ne sais pas se qui s'est passer mais le jeune homme qui devait être Ichigo est partit en courant vers la sortie , et que le je me suis pris une gauche dans la joue pour la petite brune qui m'a hurler dessus que j'étais un salop d'avoir dit ça à voix haute et en plus devant son grand frère que leur père ne pouvait pas survivre à cette accidentant puis je la vis courir vers le roux qui était déjà lui de la maison .Puis je me suis retrouver dehors comme un con car la jeune Yuzu qui avait l'aire douce m'avait mis à la porte avec un gentil au revoir . Et voilà comment je me suis retrouver avec ça . »

Je lui montre bien se que j'ai sur le visage , sa fait toujours mal . Elle est plutôt forte la petite Karin . Merde j'aime pas son sourire là , elle me fais peur .

« -Bien , bien , je savais qu'elle avait une forte personnalité la petite . Et a quoi ressemblait le garçon , aller dit le moi . »

HSDHGDGGGFFFVGGGHGHGHGFFDFDF DFDFDFFDFDFDFDFDFDFFDFFFFDFD FDF

«- Karin tu pense que …

-Oui je suis sur , on pourrait en reparler plut tard .

-Oui si tu vas dire que papa est mort à grand frère .

-Tu peux lui dire , je ne suis pas très … comment te dire .

-Oui je comprends . Je vais lui dire . »

Pauvre Ichigo , Karin a l'aire très comment dire calme . C'est normal après se que l'on vient de découvrir sur la mort de papa .

« -Ichigo on est rentre !

-Karin , tu … tu … est là ?

-Bien sur que oui que veux tu que sa sois à par nous .

-Ils ne sont plut là ?!

-Mais qui « ils » ? »

Mais pourquoi il parle de ils ? Temps il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici il manque quelque chose mais quoi ?

« -Heu grand frère , ils ne sont plut là tu peux revenir dans le salon , tu ne risquera rien on est ici.

-Oui Yuzu . Je … je … viens . »

Mais pourquoi sa vois tremble comme ça il s'est passer quelque chose oui mais quoi ?

« -Ichigo , papa est mort .

-Karin !

-désoler Yuzu mais je ne pouvais pas .

-Grand frère tu vas bien

-Pa...pa est … Mort … il ne … reviendra ...plut ..

-Je … oui , il n'a pas sur vécu à l' accident .

-Yuzu , Ichigo , je pense qu'il n'est pas mort comme ça . Dans un accident , mais plutôt que l'on

la assassiner . »

mais pourquoi elle la dit comme ça , il ne va rien comprendre .

« -Papa pourquoi tu es revenu ici pour repartir pour toujours ? »

END enfin

enfin le chapitre 2 est fini:)

alors comment l'avez vous trouver:) a votre avis qui est l'homme qui était avec Ichigo promis dans le chapitre 3 je ne vais que me baser sur Aizen et les hommes et les penser d'un mort ou deux pour mieux comprendre le rôle de chaque un . Et surtout qui est « Shiro » pour Ichigo:)

oui se chapitre sera en plusieurs partit:)

à Voir dans le chapitre 3:On ne veux que des info rien d'autre . parti 1

« -Boss pourquoi vous …enfin ... vous avez … »

« -Putain ta veux ta tronche le … »

« -enfin fini la mission je suis mort ... »

« -Alors vous avez quoi sur la famille Kurosaki ... »

« -HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII il est trop mimi … »

« -Bonjours tous le monde vous devez savoir qui je suis ? »


	6. Chapiter 3 partie 1

Chapitre 3 partie 1

« -Bien , bien , je savais qu'elle avait une forte personnalité la petite . Et à quoi ressemble le garçon . Aller dit le moi .

-Tu es chiante tu le savait , je ne sais plus moi il était roux tiens !

- Roux ?!

-je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurle comme ça Halibel ?

-Boss ?!

-Ferme ta bouche , tu vas gober une mouche .

-Toi , ta gueule Pink face . Boss ...enfin pourquoi ...pourquoi vous … vous avez … des bleus et des marques de griffures sur le visage ?

-Ha ça ? »

c'est vrais j'avais oublier se qu'il sait passer hier .

« -Oh ça , rien juste un chaton roux égarer .

-...

-...

-A oui Halibel , tu a les infos ?

-Non s'est Szayel qui les a .

-Szayel ?

-Oui alors voilà se que j'ai trouver : Isshin était marier à Matsuki , une jeune femme sans histoire , ils ont eux trois enfants deux filles et un garçon comme vous devez le savoir . Donc rien de très nouveau à part que l'aînée de la famille soit comme dire ça … autiste .

-Quoi ? Autiste !

-Oui tu a bien entendu Halibel .

-Alors Isshin a eux un fils autiste . Très intéressent , dit moi de quel sorte .

-Oui alors comment dire ça . Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire

-Autiste pour toi veux dire quoi ?

-Trouble du comportement humain .

-C'est a dire ?

-L'autisme ou les troubles du développement son des troubles du développement . Comment dire . heu tiens exemple : quand la personne qui est autiste non c'est pas un bon exemple .

-En gros ils sont comme les personnes qui on la trisomie 21 .

-A non , ils ne sont pas comme eux , comme leur nom le dit ils sont 21 chromosomes alors que la plut par des homme sur terre on 28 chromosomes ( JE NE SAIS PLUT SI C'EST 24 OU 26 )

-Roh c'est bon je voulais t'aider moi .

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide d'une conne comme toi . »

Bon sa va commencer je le sens mal là , elle va lui m'être un coup .

**« Qui a dit les blondes était toutes des connes , toutes des connes .**

-Ta gueule !

-Roh et bien dit donc tu a tes règles la blonde

-Tu me fais chier Grimmjow !

-Tu sais il y a des toilettes pour ça , tu peu y aller si tu veux .

-Je vais te tue te tue !

-Roh on va les laisser .

-Bonne idée Boss

-Allons plut loin .

-Bon se que je voulais te demander était quoi comme autisme .

-A OK alors attendez j'ai son dossier médicale … a le voilà .

Alors Ichigo Kurosaki

née le 20 mai (je ne sais plus ça date je l'avais lu pourtant dans un livre et puis merde )

taille : 1m69

poids : 59 kg

sexe : homme

- Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ça , tiens donne moi le dossier .

-Oui tenez . »

A alors il a le syndrome d'asperger (tous est vrai ) .

« -Boss …vous allez quand même pas l'utiliser …

-Si bien sur , on dit que les personnes qui on se syndrome sont des génie . Qu'ils sont très intelligent .

-Oui mais vu qu'il est intelligent je pense qu'il ne se laissera pas faire comme ça .

-Tu es sur , s'est gens la son très maniable , je pourrais facilement le manipuler , pour qu'il devient mon nouveau joujou .

-Votre nouveau joujou vous aller …

-Non bien sur que non , je ne vais pas coucher avec un anormal de la nature, non j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête . »

Oui il y a bien se jeune garçon aux cheveux roux , rien que dis repenser je m'en lèche les babines . Il est juste un peu sauvage mais je pense que je pouvais y remédier .

HSHDJDFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHGYYYY YYYYYYYYYGH

Yes yes plus que deux heure est on est arriver super super !

Mais pourquoi je suis toujours en mission avec lui , je l'aime bien , il est super sympa , super cool . Mais sur tous super mais super mou et moi j'aime pas ça , moi j'aime bouger je dois bouger en mission mais avec lui on fait presque rien ,non enfin il ne fait prés que rien , je suis la seule qui bosse ici . Mais bon il est comme ça . Je me demande a quoi il ressemble quand il était plus jeune . Il dort tous le temps . Enfin quand il le peut mais avec moi , c'est très rare qu'il dort . Un bon coup dans le deuxième cerveau est en moins de deux il est debout .

« -Enfin rentre de mission je suis mort ...

-Non on dit .Enfin rentrer de mission . et pas rentre . C'est pas français (je vais pas marque c'est pas japonnais ) .

-Ouais si tu veux .

-Et de toute façon il nous reste deux heures .

-Donc je peux dormir pendant se temps .

-A non tu ne dort pas , on vas parler .

-Ouais si tu veux .

-Elle était super dure la mission en France tu ne trouve pas toi ?

-Bof .

-Il m'a fait peur Shirosaki Kurami , tu a veut comment il m'a regardé ?

-Bof

- je trouve qu'il était super canon !

-Bof

-Tu a vu ses yeux !

-Bof

-Dit je peu te poser une question ?

-Bof .

-Tu te souviens de notre premier rencontre ?

-Bof … Aïe putain mais sa fait mal !

-Tu m'écoute au moins ? Bon si tu m'écoute je voulais savoir si tu te …

-Bien sur que oui je me souviens de notre premier rencontre . Comment ne pas oublier se jour là !

-Tu regrets de m'avoir rencontre ?

-Bien sur que non . Tu sais très bien que non car ….

A SUIVRE !

Ichigo : A bien tiens une revenante .

Lamento-Chibi : Salut tous le mon .

Ichigo : Dit , pourquoi on ne t'a pas veut depuis un moment ?

Lamento-Chibi : Est bien je vais être franc , car je n'avais pas très envi d'écrire pour le moment

et que je bossais , voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas poster plutôt . Et je suis profondément désoler .

LamentoDark : A oui tu n'étais pas plutôt entrent de mater un mec de ta classe un certain …

Lamento-chibi:Toi ta gueule . On ne t'a pas sonner .

LamentoDark : Rien à faire , je disais seulement la vérité moi .

Ichigo : Bon moi je vais voir se qu'elle a marque dans le deuxième partie .

Aizen : A te voilà enfin je te cherchais par tous tu étais où ?

LamentoDark : Dans les chiotte comme d'ab

Lamento-Chibi:mais la ferme toi !

LamentoDark : Désoler mais je ne vois pas de ferme ici , tu divague ma pauvre !

Lamento-chibi : Mais je vais la buter cette conne , je vais te la butter !

Ichigo : Heu oui Bon Review ?


End file.
